タロット
by Gale-Dragon
Summary: ベルモット酒ウォッカに食料品の買い物blackmails 、しかし、彼には占いの店では、迂回して終了。ウォッカ/ジン主な理由は、この組み合わせはよくありません。
1. タロット

強風-ドラゴン：こんにちは皆、私はこの話を書いている理由はほとんど（あるいはなし） 、この組み合わせは、誰もが望む、を参照してください好きなのです。ウォッカ、ジン私が、占いは私のものだと彼の妻は確実に属していない。Googleの翻訳翻訳。

* * *

タロット

サングラスを彼の20代後半30代前半の男性は、ビジネスの帽子は、スーツだけでなく、いくつかの彼の黒い髪のカバーも内蔵は、特定の建物を探して通りを歩いた。 'くそー、どのようにショッピングを再び動けなくなるのですか？ 'この男性は自分のことを考えていた。

*フラッシュバック*

"あなたが私の代わりに食べ物を買いに？ "は、彼女のウエストは、青い目に達した長いブロンドの髪の美しい女性をお願いできますか（ ？ ） 、黒いスカートに黒のビジネススーツを着ていたと黒のハイヒールを着て（ 1 ）は、人間にも建てられた。

"いや、なぜか"と疑問視する必要があります。

"なぜなら、ウォッカ、もししないと、彼女は"スタートとして、彼女は金髪の男は銀色の髪（ 2 ）は自分の腰に達したとの男に背中をベッドの中で、彼の写真を見せ、彼は頭を背が高かった彼女の顔に赤いウォッカを見て、女性のグリップの写真を入手しよ うとした人は、男に背中を向けに直面していた男は、 "私は、組織の全員にこの画像が表示されます、 "彼女は、笑顔を見せたが、失敗しました。

彼ベルモットから写真を取得しようとした"地獄の写真を手に入れたのは、気、ベルモット？ "ウォッカ事情聴取。

"これは秘密の女性の女性が、 "彼女のいつもの笑顔と商標ベルモットフレーズで述べた。 "私はあなたにするためには、破壊したりする場合は、食料品店に行くジン食品を示すものだよ"とベルモットとして彼女はスナップショット、ばかにウォッカを振っている。

"は、 1つだけ？ "ウォッカ神経質に疑問です。

"はい、心配しないでください、私は本当の話だけど、 "ベルモットの笑みを浮かべている。

"フィン私は食料品を買ってあげるが、改善させるような画像をafterwords 、 "ウォッカは、これは、部屋には、家賃をしなければならなかったが、残された彼とジンは同じだったことが唯一の理由だとしていた赤のみ1つのベッド、ソ ファ、ベッドから自分の側の両方が、どうでしたベルモットの世界に滞在することに合意した位置では、ウォッカを超えていた。

彼女が彼の食品としては、 "ハッピーショッピング、 "ベルモット記載の紙の手"ディール、ここに一覧で、心配しないでください、私は写真を誰も表示されません"と話しているの笑みを浮かべている。

*完フラッシュバック*

'くそー彼女は、僕とのパートナーシップをねだるジンは、私だけでは不十分だが、恐喝で食料品店に行くことは、ベルトの下、 'ウォッカ怒って、彼は、 '私はため息を認め、私は彼が好きですが、私は当たっている' tとふてくされて、彼は彼女の言う。私は彼女の言葉、またはGin'llてほしい、 '彼と彼の左のポケットに入れていた食料品店は、買い物リストを現在探していた私の頭があります。

ウォッカ、財産店聞かせ、合格して停止していたものの中に表示するには、ステップを取り戻したのウィンドウを投げた。それは多くの財産を一目見ただけで言っていたもの。

"ようこそ私の占い店に、僕の何かお探しですか？ "男性に聞くと、彼は1つのような音も、森の緑の服を占い師は、彼の髪を隠していた場合、彼は良い仕事をした彼の頭の上にフード付きでは、灰色のオーブと、頭を背の高いウォッカだった、彼はおそらく、所有者だった。

'何か'ウォッカ彼の周辺を見て、彼が店の中には気付いた。 'いつですか？ 'ウォッカ自身疑問を呈した。

"私にはあなたに幸運を読むことはできますか？ "と彼はすぐに目が止まったの所有者としてウォッカ尋ねた。

彼は、なぜこの占いは本当に信じられない無意味な言動言っていたようではなかった"ええと、 、 "彼は答えた、確かに。

として、彼は木のいすに合図したプレーン"ごに座って、 "所有者と述べた。ウォッカの椅子に運動する。

'これは時間の無駄、なぜ私はこのことに同意しましたか？ 'ウォッカ再び自ら事情聴取されています。

"どのようにして読んでいい？ "の所有者は尋ねた。

"ええと、タロットカード、タロットを読む私の祖母は、 " 『なぜ私は彼のこの情報を与えるのですか？ 'ウォッカの所有者に言ったが、彼の頭の中で考えていた。

"その後、カードの意味を知っているか？ "の所有者は尋ねた。ウォッカうなずいた。として、彼は女性としても灰色の服、シャツとズボン、灰色の目を着て、所有者が店の奥にタロットカードのデッキ を取得し、彼女は頭背が高かったし、テラー（これは背が高い女性に行った）は、唯一のものはちょっとウォッカは少し怖い顔に恐ろしい傷だったカーテンの陰 から出てきたし、棚にしたお守りも配置。彼女は彼女を見つめてウォッカにもかかわらず、彼はサングラスを着用していたことに気づいた。彼女は代わりに、ま ぶしさを与えた。

"私は瘢痕化について知っている、私に思い出させるがない場合は、 "彼女と彼女はカーテンの後ろに行ったとして、所有者に戻るタロットカードのデッキに付属している。

彼ウォッカの椅子に腰を下ろした並列"ミセスについて申し訳ありませんが、彼女は彼女の傷跡が人々を見詰めるようにしていませんが、 "所有者と述べた。

の" S - sを、彼女はあなたの妻は？ "ウォッカ惹く。

"はい、私は彼女の美しいを終了して下さい、 "所有者の笑みを浮かべている、まるでウォッカの所有者では、おそらくされた事件だったクレイジーいた。 "私は賢明なことな性格;私は本当に多くの外側には外観を気にしない"と、オーナーの昔、彼が彼のメガネを通してウォッカ見詰める気づいた付け加えた。

の" S -申し訳ありませんが、 "なぜ謝罪するのですか？ 'ウォッカ今は彼とは間違っていたのか。

"あなたが好きですか？の男にされる"所有者が突然、ウォッカ、すぐに赤いバラのトピックしますか尋ねた。

"私はあなたの女性トン、ええと、正しい意味すると思うか？ "ウォッカを惹く。

"あなたはあなたのパートナーのパートナーの詳細を、愛、そして、彼は彼ので、私は右のような質問なんですが、あなたの過去、現在、そして将来のジンと、右かを知りたいの"所有者との完璧なウォッカ尋ねた告発。

"あなたは私が、そう私を知って" 『何が地獄のようなのでしょうか？時間も、ジンの名前が、彼は、私、彼は？ 'ウォッカみよう彼に何も言わなかった彼が所有者のための笑顔を作る自分尋ねた。

"すべての権利は、私が行っているカードをシャッフルしたり、デッキからカードをランダムに選択されますと、ジンとの将来を表すだろう"と彼はデッキスタ イルタロットシャッフルの所有者は、ウォッカはうなずいた。 1回行われていた彼は、そのカードをシャッフルしたり、彼はすべてを収集し、デッキに戻すことができたし、彼はカジノでのように広がる。 "あなたは、 "所有者とすぐに彼が完成したの普及を選ぶことができます。ウォッカ驚いた;も彼の祖母は、カジノのように整列したとして、カードを取得していない。 ウォッカのカードを求めるようになった、彼は1つのカードの近くには、左側に描かれたいくつかの理由で、彼はデッキからカードを外し、自分の前に置いた。 所有者は、甲板にもう一度、カードを収集して配置を開始した。

所有者は、上位3枚のカードが破棄と彼の最果ての右横には、 4番目のカードを配置、彼は3つのカードを破棄し、 4番目のカードには、最初にカードの横に、最後に、彼は次の3つのカードを破棄して4番目のカードを配置最後の位置にカードの横の位置を、彼は捨てられた カードとの側に、残りの車を入れた。 "を開始しよう"と、その所有者の笑みを浮かべている。

所有者は、カードには、左に最果ての反転は、 3つの剣心にピアスを直立された"と、 3つの剣+のは、ジンには彼を失ったことが重要だ、彼の姉、ひかり（ 3 ） 、彼女が殺害された残酷なキラーハーデス（ 4 ） 、ハーデスは椅子に縛らジンと、彼は目の前に、さらに光ののど右スリットとして彼女の心を切り開く、そのビンは、カード（ 5 ）は、ハーデス左見て痛みを伴うが必要後ろの光を見ているときに時々の唯一の方法'へ行ったのですが、ジンは彼女の誕生日と彼女の死の日には、 "所有者の叫びと説明した。ウォッカ、ジンは自分の最愛の姉、彼女の悲惨な死を、カードがハーデスの後ろで、左は銀の2日間で、どのようにしたフォーチュ ンテラー叫んだびっくりされたと述べたウォッカについて知っていますか？

所有者は、 2番目のカードには、最初の横の反転、それは縛らバッグ、もう一方の端に取り付けとの棒では少年だったが、幸いなことに、右サイドを笑っていた"私はバカ と言われた彼の姉の死の後、彼はブラック組織を見つけて、死者の国を見つけるために、彼から彼の妹を殺すために彼が彼の人生を始めると、彼はいい男の銃 は、 "所有者は説明した。ウォッカ静かなまま、この男性右ジンについてはこれまで何でもそろっています。

、逆さまに、 "この4つの管の逆で、その組織になったと彼の人生の棒に赤い旗を持っていた3番目のカードを4つ、彼はルールが組織に応じて、あなたは彼と一緒に学ぶこ とをパートナーにロープ、と彼の永久のパートナーが正しいか？ "の所有者になるに終了したウォッカを見て、彼はうなずいた。それは完全に修正されましたが、どうやって知るのですか？

4番目のカードが白で、女性がライオンの頭のパッティングは、右サイドをされた"と、筋力が徐々にジンと恋に落ちたと言っている、彼はまだ実現して、彼女 もそれは勇気がいる彼のときは危険にさらされていても、あなたの生活費の行くだろうが、どのように感じる"と彼はウォッカの顔に表示される、 "私はあなたの赤面するだろうが赤みを見たのは、所有者だと言うには勇気不足それは本当の意味は、 "彼は笑みを浮かべている、ウォッカうなずいた。

彼はうなずいた後の時間、どのように地獄？ '彼の心を交差している唯一の言葉だった。

5番目のカードを赤い髪を王位に座っていた男性と、長く細い棒を保持し、右には、 "ザキング管、ああ私は、 "所有者は、含み笑いをした。

"何？ "ウォッカがおかしかったので、所有者を知っていると思いました。

chucking開始前に、彼は再び"彼があなたにも強く、愛する、とはいえ、あなたは彼の強いジンを認める場合でも、拒否しているという、 "所有者になった、ウォッカ赤くして前に進みます。

"これであなたも未来を表現することを選択した場合、カードをめくることができる、 "所有者は、 6番目と最後のカードをめくるにウォッカで合図した。ウォッカにもかかわらず、この男が緊張していたすべての権利、まだ神経狂いそうだった。彼は、カード 上にウォッカ彼の目を閉じた。

"恋人"と語るのは所有者の声。ウォッカ彼の目を開くと、彼を愛し、右サイドを受け入れるのは、女性は男の写真を見た。ウォッカは、 2つの絵に感動を与えた。

"彼らは、 2つの幸せは、 "所有者は、生きていると説明したと説明したとして、実際に彼が説明していたウォッカを見て、ウォッカジンウォッカを抱いて、彼は今して、成長に拍車を掛 ける短くなってしまったかもしれない長い深いキスを、やれば？ "ああ、あなたの娘がどうやって？私はあなたを見つけ出すのに任せるつもりだ"と、所有者の笑みを浮かべている。ウォッカ彼らには、両方を曲がって、ジン やウォッカを手に彼女の彼女の頭には、すべてが幸せに笑って彼女のブロンドの髪をなで実行前髪銀色と黒の少女を見ていた。

"どうなっていく彼女の名前を知ってるの？ "ウォッカの好奇心を求めください。

"ひかり、彼女のそれ以降の叔母の後は、 "所有者だけだ。ウォッカは、将来の家族のイメージに微笑んだ。

を読んで、ええと、 "おかげでどれくらい？ "ウォッカを読むには満足だったが、彼は、買い物リストのすべてを取得できませんでしたベルモットは、写真を表示します。

"あなたのポケットには何ですか？ "の所有者は尋ねた。

"買い物リスト"ウォッカ彼の顔に赤みと述べた。

彼は頭を右に合図した"他のポケットは、買い物リストではありませんが、 "所有者の価値という。ウォッカ彼の右ポケットに達すると、古い塗装傷ついた特効薬は、ジンが最初のパートナー、人々は彼がいたが、本当の理由は、彼のポ ケットに入れて、古い銃弾を維持するために変な要求して引き出しになった彼に与えたの銃弾な方法で、それだけに会ったときは最初のジンウォッカを思い出さ せる。彼は、弾丸を見て"これは読んでカバーされます、 "所有者と述べた。

と彼は慎重に所有者には、昔のペレットを渡した"との注意を払ってください、 "ウォッカと述べた。 "ええと、ところで、あなたが知っている食料品店ですか？ "ウォッカ以来、とにかく彼がそこに行くために必要な要請を行う。所有者で左手を、彼の右手から指摘は、窓の外に発射している。ウォッカは、指の方向に、 アルバ見た通り右の食料品店で、現在どのように表示されないようにここに来たのは？ "ええと、おかげで、世話をする、 "ウォッカの所有者に自分の道に出て手を振り、笑顔で手を振り、所有者に戻る。

* * *

彼女は食品としての適切なストレージにすべての食品に"ありがとうウォッカショッピングを行うため、 "ベルモット幸せだ。

彼の写真を自分の手を開催"取引の契約は、写真をしてください、 "ウォッカと述べた。

の場合は、ストアと返事をするには彼女がウォッカで、 "しかし、写真を渡した"と彼女は突然、ウォッカの届く距離からの画像を引く"お客様の権利、 "ベルモットは、 "どうしてそんなに時間かかったのか？ "ベルモット深刻、音

ベルモットは彼のフォーチュンテラー場合は、彼の元のリンク先から右に寄っていたのを見つけた"私の店を見つけるにフェイントをしたが、どこで、 "うそをついたウォッカを正確には、教えてくれなかった、彼はよその画像を得ることはありません。

"うーん、それについての権利は、 "画像を右にウォッカベルモット手渡した。細断することができますので、彼は彼の写真を喜んでいた。

"ウォッカをしている"と背後から冷たい声サイード、ウォッカすぐに人を知っていたと彼はすぐに彼の袖として、彼は相手の顔に変わったのは、画像を隠した。

"あなたは私にとって、 Aniki （ボス）探しですか？ "ウォッカ神経なくて尋ねた。

"どこが地獄に？ "ジン怒っていました。

"彼は、食料品、ジンちゃんで私を助けていた"とベルモットの笑みを浮かべている。

"彼は、食料品のお手伝いをする脅迫意味は、 "ジン冷ややかだ。ベルモット微笑んだ。

"今なぜだろうか？ "ベルモット無邪気に、ああ、それはどこまで真実を求める。

この部屋を残している"ウォッカは、 "ジンを発表した。ウォッカの扉に行って、両方の部屋を出ました。

"お互いに荒いもしないで、 "台所のベルモットを叫んだ。ウォッカが赤になっジンのコメントで、彼の歯ニヤニヤ笑った。

"くそー、彼女は、 "彼の息の下で呪わジン。ウォッカは、ウォッカ、今日の唯一のものを得ていたが、今後はうなずいた彼に赤い。

* * *

"どのような弾丸のように特別なの？ "の傷跡が残る女性の所有者は、シェルを検討して尋ねた。

"これは純粋な銀のだったオオカミの歯は、 "彼と彼の手のひらをその所有者の'銃弾'ロール。

これらは非常にまれです"本当か" 、女性は驚いて尋ねた瘢痕" 、なぜ人々の弾丸に間違いを理解できる、 "彼女を見つめている奇妙な歯。

" 1人については、本当に面白いものですが、この人間のこのオブジェクトは完全に別の理由で、特別なので、面白い発見は、 "所有者の両方と彼と彼の妻としては単純なオブジェクトに行った重要なのかわからない店のバック。照明をし、少しflickeredオフになっています。 （ 6 ）

* * *

（ ？ ） ：私はベルモットの目の色とは何か全く分からない。

（ 1 ） ：どのように女性のものの中を歩くのですか？

（ 2 ） ：名探偵コナンジンの冒頭には、金髪、後のシリーズで彼の髪の銀、両方を行うことにしたのでだった。

（ 3 ） ：私はそれをし、それは私の物語です。

（ 4 ） ：私のキャラクターにも、コピーする。

（ 5 ） ： 8残酷なキラー独自のカードを使ってそれぞれの（よく双子） 、私の将来の話の続きを読むてください残酷なキラーについての詳しい情報を見つけるために、同じカードを使用します。

（ 6 ） ：はい、所有者と妻、人間ではない。

* * *

強風-ドラゴン：全て行わ:-) 、もし誰も教えてくださいそれが、皆さんはジンのビューでは、次の章を継続すべきと考えている。確認してください。


	2. レディング

ゲイル-ドラゴンは：ちょっと皆さん、ここであかぎれのできた2です。私は所有者、彼の妻、と無慈悲なキラーズを所有します。

**レディング**

'くそー、何日、'ジンは思った彼は味方方向を駆けている。 'その人'のソロで彼を送ってミッションを押すと、ターゲットは彼にセキュリティを彼と呼ばれるのを見たいくつかのビジネスの男性と会談を行った。ラッキーセキュリティ警官は、まだ彼を捕まえることができていない。ジンがタイムアウトの建物のそれをハイテイルに管理が、彼らはまだ彼にされた。ジンはすぐに味方の角を曲がる、彼はドアを見てすぐにオープンし、彼の後ろに早く、静かに可能な限りそれを閉じた。

彼は外の冷却を待っていたとしてジンは沈黙。早く穏やかな外部ノイズとしてダウン、彼は安堵のため息をついた。ジンは自分の安全家の周りの視線を与え、それが占い店を言っていたと結論した。 'は私が安全家の期待が、それはその仕事をした、'ジンはまだ見て回ると思った。またここで幸運の多くは、バックにカーテン、鉛原料を、あなたが買うことができる占い。

"ああ、ジンは、右側に..."男性の声は、どこからともなく来たが、と彼は文章を終えることができました前に、声の持ち主は彼の頭に銃を持っていたそれは店のオーナーだった。 "...時間。ジン、あなたは離れて置いてください希望ですか？"所有者が銃の銃身に見つめている。

ジンは、所有者の頭に銃を保管と言った"どうして私の名前を知っていますか？"

所有者は微笑んで答えた"私はあなたが来る知っていたが、私はあなたがその銃片付ける示唆している。"

ジンは銃をクリックと言った"なぜ私が？"早くジンは自分の文を終えると、鎌は突然彼の喉に光り。

"彼のシュート、私はきれいに頭を取る"というジンの後ろから来た女性の声を言った。

"そして私は夫人はそれを意味すると思う"と所有者が小さな笑みを浮かべて言った。ジンは知っていたこともここで彼が鎌を彼の喉に、そのクールなスチールフレームを押すと感じた冗談。ジンはゆっくりと彼の隠されたホルスターに彼の忠実な銃を返された。鎌はジンの喉から削除されました。 "グッド、今、わたしたちは今あなたの読書ですか？"所有者は友好的な態度で尋ねた。ジンは彼に妙な顔をした。

"あなたが私の財産を読むしたいと考えですか？"彼は所有者がカーテンに歩いて見てジンは尋ねた。

所有者が停止とジンで笑顔で見て、"あなたがまだあなたを探して外に追跡していた警備員、それは良い方法時間を殺すためにのは、"ジンは所有者で見つめている。女性が所有者に向かって歩いた。ジンは、女性の顔に傷で、彼女は頭を彼より背が高かったが、彼女は彼女の手には鎌をしたショックを受けた。ジンはすぐに彼の後ろには鎌を見つけるためにどこでも、それはあまりにも奇妙なことだ見えた。ジンは、ウィンドウに歩いて、カーテンが開いてプルだけで、十分に彼の目にを通じて、占い通りだったことはない。警備員はまだそこにいた。 'くそ、待機、どのように男私が追われていた知っているのですか？'ジンの距離ウィンドウから移動すると思った。ジンは、占いではと見、彼の妻'は、誰の両方で笑っていた。

ジンは、カーテンに歩いてと言った"ファインが、私は、何よりも時間を殺している"所有者は微笑んで言った"これは良いですし、お支払い、いい人はすでにあなたのタブをカバーしている心配する必要はありません。 "

ジンが停止して、"誰が恩人ですか？"と聞か

所有者は肩をすくめて言った。"私は彼が、大きなサングラスをフード冬のセーターを着ていたし、彼の顔を覆ったスカーフを知らない私はそれは夏の真ん中にあるので、非常に（1）奇妙だと思った"ジンは知っていたいずれかの変な男、または全部を作っていた真実を語っていた。彼は普通の木製椅子に座って'私はあなたの身元を隠すが、理解できる夏に着て、冬服は、その熱中症を求めている、'ジンは思った。

夫人は、ジンの後ろに座って所有者は、テーブルの反対側にテーブルの上に水晶玉を配置した後、座って、それは無理を把握することされた理由。

"今では継続しなければならない？"所有者はジンを求めた。ジンはうなずいた。所有者は微笑んで、"喜びによると、現在の所有者がきらびやかな球形で指摘していなかった場合（2）水晶玉には、"眼球キャスト、ジンは何の所有者が話していた知っているだろう。 '何世紀にこの男に住んでいる？'彼はオーブに見えたとしてジンは思った。所有者は、"技術的には世紀のない笑顔、それは50年代のスラングだよ"

ジンの目は、ノートに拡大'彼の心のリーダーか何かは何ですか'

所有者は、再び"心のリーダーは、正確なだけでなく、先見されて、"オーケー、今ジンは興味があっただろう笑った。 "本当に私はキューブ（3）から彼らのお金の人々をconにしていたと思うのですか？"ジンは自分の目で、まだ全体を見つめた。 "何がキューブですか？"ジンは尋ねた彼は言って返信得た"キューブは普通の人を意味します。"ジンは所有者を見詰めて'この男と思ったが間違っ期間で滞っている、'所有者'は右、彼は私が考えている聞くことができる眉、それは苦痛だ。'

"それは依存して、"所有者が笑顔で言った。ジンのワンダー眉ば傷は女性が心を読むことができます直面？'ジンは思った。

"あなたは私を呼び出すのですか？"ジンの背後に女性を求めた。

ジンは、それがでくそを跳び、彼女はできますが、'ジンは、彼に女性の作り笑いを感じた。

"すべての人、読書になるのを聞かせて、"所有者が笑顔で言った。ジンに沿って全部行ってきました。

画像は、ORBに掲載され、彼らはファジィ最初でしたが、彼らは明確になった。 "のは、ああ、ここに私たちは見てみましょう、"所有者は、ORBの周りに手を振っている。イメージが血赤だった。 "ああ、私ではなく、良い方法読書を始めるには、"所有者は、画像銀金髪木製の椅子に結んで少年になってと言った、涙が、彼の頬を染色彼の緑色の目が腫れ赤だった。 'これは...！ジンは目を丸くしていた。ジンは、少年を知って、それが子供の頃に彼をした！

"冷酷な殺人者ハデスは、最も快適なハーキラーズのに実行するためにねていないですか？"所有者は、熱烈な血液前に少年を登場赤い目を球形に暗い影を見て、血をされたナイフをカバー保持探している、少なくとも約30cm（約1インチ）。 "彼はあなたからだけでなく、あなたの貴重な姉を取ったように1つの彼の目撃者の作ったんじゃないの？"所有者は、ジンを見ている。影は、ナイフ、血をぬぐったし、それを離れていくつかのしたに隠れ、影は人間の心と瓶を持って立ち上がって、アウトイメージの歩き、画像の涙が再び少年を残して。

"彼はしなかった"と、彼女はまだ目を覚まして、彼は彼が正しい私を見ていたと彼が言ったとき笑って'警察に呼ばれていた中銀は、離れて彼は彼女を殺したとして、私は椅子に縛ら保管水晶玉"から見て、言ったあなたは急いだ方が良いと無料の小さな男の子は彼が血'の涙は、彼が電話を切った泣いて終了する前に、私が歩いたと'、'彼は私の家を出た彼は笑って幸せな人生を、少年ている、唯一の私涙が目から出てくると脅したとして行う死んだ妹の血と体叫びを見ていたかもしれない"とジンは言った。ジンは目をぬぐったように所有者は何も言わなかった。

"冷酷な殺人者ハデスは非常に悪魔、あなたは彼の'職業'にされた若いとして証人を残しているが、彼は悪いことかもしれない、"所有者と同様、画像のように、シンボル16とタロットカードを持っているそれをどこからともなく表示されるように見えた悪魔、ジンは彼の思考をにらみつけたとしてどのように？'所有者が戻って自分のオーブを見て、言った"彼はあなたの目の前で彼女軍団を汚している"と話した。

'これは良い点だ、'ジンが戻って現在にジンのイメージを持ってオーブ、見て思った。

"彼女の死は、のために働く組織どうやら後に新たな目的生活の中で発見、他の人の目には、その目的は良いものではない"所有者は、ORBを見ている。

ジンは彼が'意味でした他の人の目'？'を混乱していた所有者は彼を見た。

すぐに組織内のかわいい女の子を持っているんだがの所有者は、"個人的に私たちは、彼らが外観や背景しているで人を判断しないと、私たちは彼らは自分たちの未来が把握し、スピーキング、支援"ジンは、所有者、戻って水晶玉を見て行きましたで見つめていた。

"...えっ？！"。唯一のジンは、と言うことができたの思考'一体彼が話しているよりも？'

所有者は微笑んで言った"良い質問を、私はあなたが自分で調べるてもらおう。"

'ジーはお役に立ちましただ、'ジンは皮肉と思った。

"...えっ？！"。ボールが有効として所有者によると真紅の赤とし、深い黒。 "フリットこの事はありますか？"彼はオーブのタップとして所有者は言った。彼が立っている"まあ、我々は、あなたがなくなっている追跡されたセキュリティを行っている、この*ポイント水晶玉で*私と一緒に協力していないかを推測すると、残すことができる"所有者によると、ジンも同じでした夫人すべての3つだけでなく、小さな読書室を残しました。

ジンは外への扉を開けると、彼は一時停止し、所有者とその妻を見て、質問"どうやって正確に何で起こっていた知ることができる、現在、過去と未来場合もそれを誰が払うかはわからない？"

2つの彼が何を話していたと笑い、所有者は、"あなたの恩人は明らかにあなたが知っている望んでいないと知っていた人は、それがすべてだています。"

ジンは、基本的に、あなたは誰を知っています言っているが、あなたは私をまったく教えてくれません眉、彼は彼が占い店を言って残していたと思った。

"それはもっともらしいが、"所有者は、笑顔でジンは眉をひそめてドアを閉めている。

〜〜〜〜

ジンが奥の部屋に、彼はウォッカと彼の報告書を提出した後、共有得るには、マイナスフォーチュンテラーと妻、長い乗車バック後の管理。 "くそー何日、"ジンはつぶやいた。 'もリアルにweirdoesに私の訪問になりましたか？'ジンは、その店でも'私は、彼らの両方が、あるいは私の心を読むことができる私が大声で話していた来ることを意味本物だったかどうか疑問考えですか？いいえ、私はこれらすべてのことは大声で言ったことができなかった。'ジンは彼の頭をこすった。彼はその方法についてはあまり考えていた。

彼はビニール袋での歩きながら"ねえ、兄貴、"ウォッカと述べた。

ジンはウォッカを見て、"何が袋に入れているか？"どういうわけかウォッカすぎるの他の応答については驚いていない。

"いくつかの軽食は、あなたが空腹あなたの使命後かもしれないと思った"ウォッカはスナック袋を取り出しよるとジン、簡単に左手でそれをキャッチに向かってそれを投げた。

'は今、私はそれについて考え、'ジンの胃が少しうなったと"ありがとうウォッカ"とは、彼は袋を開けている。ウォッカは歓迎うなずいた。

"おもしろいあなたの使命で起こる何か？"彼は自分自身のためのスナック袋を取り出したとしてウォッカは尋ねた。ジンはすぐに何も言わなかった。

"いいえ、何も実際に起こった、"ジン最終的に前に彼が口に軽食をポップ。ウォッカは肩をすくめ、彼はおやつを食べ始めたします。

〜〜〜〜

彼らは、彼らが厄介なジェット黒い髪の男性を見て戻って、黒服、黒のマニキュアを入力として、血の"あなたは良い私の読書のテーブルの上に足を持っていない、"所有者が彼と彼の妻が戻って向かったとして、と赤い目の端に悪魔カードを駆け巡って1つの木の椅子で座っている間に所有者が自分の読み込み中にジンを示した。

"さあ、あなたは本当に私が本当のの霊魂の読書のテーブルに、"男は黒の所有者に言ったように何かをと思う。

所有者は彼の腕と顔をしかめた折り返し"あなたは本当に私がお答えしますかが？"

"さて私は、私たちの誰もが、ではない"影はまだ端テーブルの上に悪魔のカードを駆け巡っている。

"あなたは私たちをなぜあなたはいずれかの目撃者の興味を持って言っていただけませんか？"夫人は暗い男を求めた。

"目撃者は被害者、右冷酷な殺人者冥王ハーデス中当時、被害者が目撃されたので、ですか？"所有者が感情のヒントなしだ。

まだあなたは理解カード"どうしてクルクルしながら、彼が所有者を見て、黒smirkedの男が出？"ハデスは、所有者は、作り笑い顔を残してほしいと要請。

あなたは人を殺す前に"事実は、彼女が目を覚まし、それを奪われたされたときに、光を殺した場合は、常にお客様の犠牲者をノックアウト、"所有者は言った。ハデスの作り笑いが消えたことはありません。

ハデスカードを駆け巡って、停止し、それが戻ってテーブル面上に落としてください。 "誰かが最終的にそれを実現についての時間、"ハデスは椅子にもたれている。彼は答えたれたかどうか"私はあなたがなぜ私がここにいるよ知っている2つの仮定、"冥王ハーデスは本当に思いやりのあることだ。

"ハーキラーズは、再度"所有者私のサービスを必要と妻冥王ハーデスをにらみとして述べた。

"あなたはそれを得た、"ハデスはこぼれるような笑みを浮かべて言った。ハデスは、闇の渦に手を差し出したその周りに登場した。彼はシュラウドの手を引っ張り、手で黄金を使ってスクロールされたハンドル。

"私はこれは私たちはかなりの時間の提供であなたをしておこうと考えて行うには、"ハデスは所有者にスクロールを渡すと述べた。彼は目を広げると同様にすぐ所有者は、スクロールを受け取ったとして、彼は、スクロールを開いた。

"どのようにしているような古いドキュメントを維持すると、新しい感じができるどこで？"所有者は暗い1つを尋ねた。夫人は、スクロールを見て、彼女の夫の肩を見て彼女の目にも広がった。

ハデスはsmirked、偽surprisementのトーン"によると何ですか？私は、完全に元の水墨（4）日本の水墨画の父見たことがない言ってはいけない、如拙（5）？" 2冥王ハーデスをにらみつけた。ハデスはそこから睨む無視して、病弱な丁寧な声で言った"私はスクロール価値が非常に多くのだと考えて、それが完全な状態でいる検討ください。"

2冥王ハーデスをにらみつけた。夫人は彼女の仲間に彼女の頭をスナップしながら所有者は自分の目を閉じ、"あなたの言う通りだと、これは私冷酷な殺人者のサービスでは長い間維持するだろう"smirkedハデス。彼女は彼にしながら内臓を探した。夫人はため息をついた。

"すべての権利は、私が質問をして、"彼女は直接冥王ハーデスに向かって言った。

"なんでも質問し、キリは、"ハデスは'に'それを言って彼の手を批准した。

夫人は、キリは"なぜあなたはOriconoのseering能力をあなたがアポロが必要ですか？"

ハデスはsmirkedと"Oriconoは冗長ではないという、彼は人々に彼が見ている情報は、"彼はテーブルの上にカードを置いたので、あげるように。 "ジンとウォッカの携帯電話番号は、カード上にある、コールジンするときに、彼について何かを参照してくださいあなたが彼に何かを参照してくださいウォッカを呼び出すと、すべての権利？"

彼はテーブルからカードを取った"として了解は、"所有者、Oricono、と述べた。

"良い"ハデスは、文字通り空中に消え前に言った。

"ハードかどうかをトレスはThe Killersを考えているかには、"キリがOriconoカードをポケットなどと言って慎重にスクロールを開始した。

"私は私が携帯電話を持っていないことを知って、彼らが同意しなければならない？" Oriconoテーブルにクリスタルボールミラー悪魔カードの画像を歩いている。

"私はあなたがそれらを呼び出すために公衆電話を使用できると仮定、"キリが示唆された。

"それは私がどのように使用するか、"Oriconoは物語の初めから彼の髪をカバーされている彼のフードを取り外し、長い可能性はあった苔の緑の髪を楽しむに言いました、しかし、彼の奪いの下に隠された。

"私はなぜ水晶玉は黒行ったのだろうか。"キリは、ORBを見ている。 Oriconoは肩をすくめ、それは将来的に安住することことができる。

ライトが店に行きました。

〜〜〜〜

（1）：クィア- 50女王の英語の'変'

（2）：キャスト眼球- 50のスラング'はこちらをご覧'

（3）：'のキューブ- 50のスラング普通の人'

（4）：水墨日本のインクや水墨画です。

室町時代（15世紀）（5）：如拙（1405年〜1423年）：1つの最初の水墨スタイルの禅日本画家。中国移民は、彼が帰化1370年にされ、'日本の水墨画の父として知られている。最高の彼の絵画の知られているに属している泰三イン、京都、'とナマズをキャッチ権利があるの妙心寺のサブ寺ガード'（c.1413）。 （6）

（6）：.orgを/ wiki /如拙からこの情報を得た。

〜〜

ゲイル-ドラゴンは：チャッピー2終了したため、ストーリータロットは完了です。レビューをしてください。


End file.
